Another World (A TerraFirmaCraft Story)
by StoryTeller13512
Summary: A highschooler dies and is sent to terrafirmacraft except he doesn't know what to do? Inspired by MyCraft and Lets Play Minecraft In A World Of Swords And Spells :) "Don't Go Alone Take this!" *Description Badge*
1. Chapter 0: (Prologue) Death!

**Hey Purple here, I made another story called The Orb but I didn't really like the way it was going so I decided to change up my writing style this pov is more about what the main character is thinking more than what other people are saying. I feel like this chapter was a little rushed but hopefully you like it. :) "Don't go alone take this" *Received Badge 1st chapter!***

* * *

Anyone like school?

I've always hated it, I found my real joy in gaming. Now don't get me wrong I wanted to have friends but most of the people were fake to say the least I found myself more mature then most of them, the only thing we really had in common where games especially minecraft. I remember the first time I ever played minecraft, I spent a good ten minutes trying to figure out the control's and just when I broke a tree the sun started to set I got up against a tree and used the wood planks to cover myself against the tree and sat there for the whole night waiting. Ever since then I've been playing minecraft on different servers with different mods. It's been a game that I could always come back to. Except I always had life to deal with, School was always tough and I didn't have a family at least not a real one. I had a step dad and step mom but the only one in that "family" that I really cared about was my little sister Ellie. Well I say little but she's only one year younger then me, oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I'm your narrator and main character Thomas! Nice to meet you, what? I'm breaking the fourth wall too much? Ah sorry well let me at least describe myself. I'm quite tall for my age i'm well built and stand around 5'9 and I have brown hair. Now my little sister Ellie is probably one of the cutest girls at our school she stands at 5'6 with long brown hair, and cyan blue eyes. I usually eat my lunch alone on the top of our school anime style mostly because I don't have a lot of friends, I stood on the bar and looked at the back of the school. There was a long stretch of golden forest most of the leaves yellow or golden brown. Man I love fresh air there's something about it that's just so….. I don't know how to explain it. What are those glitters, are those people? No, do they think I'm trying to commit suicide? I'll humor them, I stick out a foot and retract it causing a little shuffle in the crowd.

*Bang* I turn around to see Ellie running towards me. Does she really think I'm gonna jump?  
"Thomas don't jump!"

"I'm not gonna jum-" I lost my footing can you believe it? I'm actually gonna die. I don't wanna die yet…. I want to live longer and make friends and…. I slowly begin to fall off the rail, I reach out my hand to grasp the sun. Someone grabs my hand, I look up to see Ellie I notice tears streaming down her face. I see that she's desperately trying to pick me up.

"That's not going to help Ellie. You're gonna have to drop me." Maybe she could've held me long enough for an adult to come and help me up, like one of those saving a baby adrenaline rushes but that's probably unlikely.

"NO! Don't say that big brother I won't let you die, I'll hold you up for a year if that's how long it'll take!" Her voice is breaking now, Damnit I'm starting to cry a little

"Don't worry about me Ellie," I loosen my grasp a little bit. "You'll become a great person, remember to stay away from bad things, make good friends, and marry a good guy. Also don't be discouraged by anyone stay bright…"  
"Tho-" I let go of Ellie's hand and begin to fall slowly It seems like i'm screwed huh? A short story never even made it to sixteen years old. Hah that's kinda sad, This is possibly the most stupid thing someone has ever done. Those are my last thoughts as I hit the ground and…. Die.

Where… am I? I look around and notice i'm in black, that's it just black, I look at my hands and there blue and see through, does that mean I'm a soul? If that's what that means then does that mean I'm dead? Or do I get a second chance? I look around and notice a glint of red a long ways away better get moving.

* * *

 **I'll take any criticism or anything, please tell me how to improve my work.**

 **:) "Take this! The Reading Badge"**

 _ **Yeah badges are sorta the new thang.**_


	2. Chapter 1: An Explanation

**A.N First things first thank you for your criticism TonightsArmy. I hope you find this chapter more suitable. I do think I can make my chapters longer but this chapter is a important setup. I also will start posting every Tuesday and Friday so look forward to that!**

 **"Don't go alone take this!" Received Explanation Badge!**

* * *

Well I've been walking for ages but that red thing is still so faraway. It's got a little bit closer but I've still not gotten closer. I've also experimented, I don't have a voice for some reason whenever I try to talk nothing happens. I also don't appear to ever run out of stamina and I never get hungry. I also can't poop, which is a weird topic so i'll stop talking about it. I also have no clue if I'm going anywhere. I mean the red ball thingy is getting closer, well enough inner monologue I'm gonna get back to running.

( **Much longer than two hours** **later)**

Finally got to this stupid red thing and this thing is HUGE, like the size of a freaking football stadium, so for you guys to get a better picture Imagine a waterfall now imagine that all the water is sucked up into a ball and triple it then triple it again that's the size of this thing. Now there has to be some significance to this thing, I feel something making me want to touch it…. Nah that's just me wanting to touch it! I reach up to touch the sphere. I jump up and touch it and it leaves a print of my hand. It then slowly engulfs the sphere turning it blue and then it begins to suck me up I felt as if I was in a river I then was shot up and felt like I was being destroyed and recreated and I felt like that for a really long time, i'll spare you the details. When I finally broke out of that horrific cycle, I opened my eyes and looked around, I stood up and tried to get a grasp of my location, I was in a church esque building it had a couple of pews, and glass pictures, most of them…. Creepers? Zombies? Skeletons? That means… I raise my arms to see my blocky stubs, Floating above them where 3 bars. In the center was a floating blue ball with chains around it. On the left was a health bar but instead of the traditional minecraft health bar there was five dashes and there was numbers indicating how much health I had. It started at 1000 and just went down to 999, on my right there was a green bar with a similar pattern but with no numbers, above that was a blue bar that had a format just like the green bar. So i'm in minecraft! I run over to a block of wood that's used as a table, So in theory if I punch this a couple of times it should break and give me a block of wood. Sorry to anyone that's here but it's for science! I throw a punch on the log and Ow! It knocked me back slightly and took about, I look at my health bar and see that it took 5 hp. Does that mean that this is different from normal minecraft?

"That won't get you anywhere child." I hear the voice of a old man calling out behind me

"Uh, who are you?" I said slightly confused

If this is minecraft then I should be able to see a name above his head. I took a peek and saw the name The_Elder, he looked like a monk but instead of orange robes he wore dark gray and his head was cleanly shaved, and he had a wispy gray beard and a amulet that looked exactly like the blue sphere in chains except it wasn't in chains.

"I am The_Elder or more referred to as Abbott Elder. I'm the most knowledgeable being in all of minecraftia, I do believe you want to know what the Gen Sphere is?  
"The whatta what?"

A couple of other monks were coming to check out what was happening, It's weird because I thought no one was here.

"The Gen Sphere, it's what took you here. The huge red thing? I believe that's what you call it?"

"Oh, that thing? Yeah why did it take me here and what's with the thing in the middle between my health and my food bar?"

I hope this guy can give me some answers being the most 'knowledgeable' being and all psh he's probably just a senile old man

"That's very rude to call someone names when they are trying to help you."  
"Uh, I didn't say senile…." He can hear my thoughts? Does that means he can hear what i'm thinking right now?  
"Yes I can hear what you're saying right now." I heard a couple of snickers from the monks that were present most of them young not older than 13. "Well, enough talk let me explain what the Gen Sphere is. It is a special sphere that can revive a person. Though there is a small chance that they can be revived. Most of the crafters that come from the Gen Sphere are special. The one thing they have in common is they all have powers. Powers are an unusual thing only people who are reborn seem to be able to use. They are indicated as you see by the sphere in the middle between your health and food bar. I remember one man by the name of Dan he could only conjure potatoes that is pretty useless but at least he could never starve, ah i'm getting off topic. Before I can let you leave I must give you something. Jarrel!" called the old man

"Yes, Abbott Elder?" I took at this man's name it read Jxrrel_Pwn. Why pwn?

"Fetch me the last amulet."  
"Are you sure Abbot Elder? That's the last one and we shouldn't give it to a noo-"  
"Do not call him that Jarrel, go get the amulet."  
"Yes, Abbott Elder." He sounded a little gloomy and was he about to call me a noob? Oh no i'm not gonna take that lying down.

"You will take that lying down Thomas." said the old man as Jarrel quickly ran up holding an amulet identical to the old man's amulet.

"Thomas this is a releasing amulet, while you wear this your powers shall unlock though it will take some time. Remember Thomas don't take it off until you're completely released. Also don't be discouraged if they do not activate as soon as your released. Mine took about 1 month after I got released to use!" he said heartily as he handed me the amulet

"Thanks Mr. Abbott Elder Where should I go from here?" I asked with a hint of curiosity as I took the amulet and put it on. I don't feel like getting lost the first day I'm here.

"Head to the center of town I believe there holding a spawn orientation."  
"Thanks Mr. Abbott!" I run over to open the doors of the citadel. I looked across the city it was a huge place. The outside was surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. The houses where different varying in sizes. There was also a wall which was connected to the main mountain which the citadel was built upon and last but not least the center of town there was a huge fountain but that was about all I could make out. Let's get to this orientation

* * *

 **If you feel like it leave your constructive criticism in a review!**

 **That's it signing off ~ _PurpleCola_**


	3. Chapter 2: A Crack

**A.N: Wow deadlines are tougher than I thought! Sorry I didn't get the chapter done sooner I was going to post it on Friday but didn't get the chance and over the weekend my grandfather died :-: I didn't know him that much. but R.I.P**

 **"Don't go alone take this!" Obtained the late work badge**

* * *

I ran down the steps leading up to the citadel or monastery or whatever it's called. I think if I follow this path it should take me directly to the orientation. I walk down the large path seeing multiple crafters most of them looked like normal people but some looked odd. Different clothes and swords most of them looked worn out. I decided to talk to one maybe asked why they looked like that. I decided to talk to a guy his name above his head said, Jack. He had jet black hair and green eyes, he also had a bag slung over his shoulder and a weird green sword held at his belt.

"Hey, are you alright dude?" I asked. These guys looked pretty bad one guy was passed out bleeding from the chest another was on the ground clutching his arm which had no hand. Blah I had to swallow my puke

"Yeah thanks for asking we just were trying to clear the forest for some extra arrows we haven't got a solid metal supply in weeks so we're running out of arrows and we haven't got enough swords for my group, I seriously doubt we can go out there again without us all dying" said Jack with a serious tone

"That seems like a problem. Oh yeah, I forgot my name is Thomas." I put my hand out for him to shake

"Mine is Jack, you know what Thomas? You seem like a noob here take this." he shakes my hand and then tosses me a pouch of coins which gets sucked into nothingness

"Wait where'd it goes?" I look around in a panic

"Jeez, you are a noob huh? Wave your hand and your inventory should appear." he flicks his hand causing an interface to appear in front of him. I mimic what he did and boom an interface appeared that was different from the traditional Minecraft interface. The normal 4 crafting was still there except it had 5 grayed out slots everything else was the same except on the top right near the crafting place there was a small black bar with a coin on the left it said I had 12. I turned around to talk to Jack but he was already walking away. Eh I don't feel like bothering him. I decided to see if I could buy some bread and water and *sniff* *sniff* that's the lovely aroma of meat! I ran down the path towards the smell and yes! A food stand I run up to the shopkeeper the name above his head reads Leo_Sand he's wearing a black and blue bandana and he's wearing a blue hoodie and some red shorts though he looks like he's packing up I can still smell some meat.

"Hey man are you packing up because I'm starving and that looks delicious."

"Yeah, i've got somewhere to be." He said

"Wait wait wait." I step in front of him "Can't you help a fellow crafter out? I mean I've got the money."

"Okay, okay." The man put down some food on the table along with some jugs full of water

"If you want the pork chop it's gonna be 8 coins and i'll toss in two waters for 4 coins."

"Thanks, but um how do I get the money out of the little account thing?"

"Huh, you should really head down to the orientation, it'll help you a lot. What you do is think about how much money you want while your hand is open and it should appear in your hand." I think about withdrawing the coins and 1.. 7… i've got all 12

"Here you go." I handed over the coins and took the meat and water I didn't stay to say thanks. I ran down the large street looking at a couple people as I passed them I kept running until I got to the center. There was a bunch of crafters all spread around. Some alone, some in pairs, and a small amount in groups. There was a podium at the center and guess who was standing there? You don't know you say? Well let me tell you it's Leo_Sand! Yeah, the guy who was at the food stand! While I was standing there confused someone bumped into me causing me to fall down. I looked up and saw the name Aiden_Death

"What is a noob like you doing with a releasing amulet" growled the man

He was wearing a large cloak. He had jet black hair almost like jack's

"Hand it over!" He yelled

"Back off buddy!" I stood up only to get a kick to the groin I fell back to the ground clutching my private part

"OWWW F***** CHEAP SHOT!" I yelled. I got picked up by the man I tried to block myself but

He hit me with a uppercut sending me to the ground again. I was starting to phase in and out and then my vision went to black.

I looked around and…. Oh no not again I was surrounded by black I looked around to see if I there was the same red glint. I turned around and saw a blue ball not as big as my palm It turned into mist and went into my body making me feel stronger. I woke up and stood up with ease I saw the man walking towards me I took a look at my health out of my 870 I only had 500 so punches do a lot of damage. Around my arms there was a blue outline it was very thin but you could still see it. Before the fight one of the chains on the blue ball had a little part complete but now it started over. Is it because I used my powers? I feel all the strength move into my legs I got into a jump position and jumped at the man it felt like a blur all the power moved into my fist and I slammed my fist into the man's knocking him into the ground making him skid a few feet. He got up and looked at me with a death stare. He pulled out a weird looking vase it had a bunch of wrappings around it. He placed it on the ground.  
"DIE!" he uncapped the vase It shot up a bunch of ink in the form of a… Dragon?! The ink dragon shot towards me. I felt all my power leave in that punch I watched in terror as the dragon sped towards me only to get stabbed by a sharp red chain in the head. All of the ink dropped to the ground and creepily started to crawl back into the pot. I looked at where the chain was shot from and Leo_Sand had a ballista built near the podium

"Whew, that was close. Everyone! Welcome to the orientation sorry for the little fight there but let's get on with this!" He mined the ballista and it disappeared.

"Everyone look too your right as you see there are a bunch of double chests inside are some basalt rocks and some sticks only take one stack of each!" He called out to all of us. I walked over to a chest I expected some people to walk over to the chest but most of the people avoided me. Eh more materials for me. I opened the chest and right in front of me it opened a interface I grabbed 5 stacks of a grayish-brown rock and 5 stacks of sticks at least the sticks looked like minecraft sticks.

"Alright now hold out two rocks and hit them together!"  
I followed his instruction and hit the two rocks together and an interface appeared in front of me it was a five by five thing that was colored like the type of block I had.

"First up is the knife. In the center of your interface use your rock to make a line."

I followed what he said as soon as I made a line the rock in my other hand got a line through the center making it split into two.

"Now on the lines right next to that at the top make a single dot for both sides."

I followed his instructions and the interface closed giving me two knife heads. I continue the process until I use up my entire stack and make 5 stacks of 16 knife heads. I grab some extra rocks and sticks and make them all into knives. So what can I do with knives?  
"Knives are essential tools. They are used to make straw which can then be made into thatch which is a block that does not have gravity. Look, in normal minecraft you could make a 1 by 1 wall out of dirt but not in this." The man pulls out some dirt and tries to stack it. It falls right off the stage on a dazed crafter. A lot of crafters start to mutter and talk about the difference

"Sorry, but you get my point! Certain blocks have gravity so you can't just stack them. Now that concludes the orientation. My friend Peter is walking around passing out pictures of how to make the rest of the tools! Good luck and goodbye!" He walks off the stage and leaves the area. Well that was pretty handy. I grab the pictures from Peter and look at the sun. It's about to go down so i'm gonna have to find somewhere to sleep. Wait is that weirdo still following me? I look around too see if he's gonna attack me again. He looks like he's preoccupied with something. I run down a random path. I look at all the buildings and find one that says bar and inn. I think this one is good enough. I open the door and walk in. I see the bartender/inn keep is not there so I do the obvious thing….. I take a key okay okay I know stealing is bad but I need this right now. I look at the key number on the end of it. 12 okay, I go upstairs and look around at some of the different rooms. 15, no 13, no 12, yes right here! I push in the key and twist it causing the weird looking wooden door to open I look around. The room is decently sized with a fireplace to my right. In front of me there is a drawer with a bed right next to it. I lock the door from the inside and go to the bed and sit down. I feel the cold metal of the amulet on my chest. I look at it on the center of the amulet there's a jagged crack going down the entire thing. This is probably because I used the powers with the amulet on. I crawl into the warmth of the blanket. The bed looks the same as a minecraft one. I snuggle around on the bed and let the warmth take me into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave your constructive criticism below (Or Q.A questions) :)**


End file.
